


A Guiding Light

by BChanShips



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Adventure, Romance, dickbabs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:38:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BChanShips/pseuds/BChanShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dick leaves his role of Robin for good, he finds he left something much more important behind.  Can he reclaim what was lost? </p>
<p>An adult version of the story after "Old Wounds", diverging into a "what if" universe.  A DickBabs story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Return

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this came after the Batman: The Animated Series episode "Old Wounds". As a kid I always loved B:TAS' portrayal of Dick Grayson. As I grew older my love for Dick & Babs grew as well, becoming my ultimate ship. After rewatching the series again as an adult, the idea for this story came to me. An adult perspective, if you will, of Dick and Babs relationship after that episode, diverging into it's own "what if" universe. Tim never existed. Batman took on Batgirl in place or Robin. And what happened after Dick finally returned? Guess you'll have to read on to see! 
> 
> [In this portrayal Dick does NOT have a mullet and wears his comic black and blue Nightwing suit. I envision all the characters more like their comic counterparts with the B:TAS "Old Wounds" story as a base.]
> 
> This story has been hanging out on my computer for the last three years and I finally decided to post it. It was my first time writing a fanfic (not counting the terrible ones I wrote when I was fourteen) and my first time writing at all in years. I will try to edit as I post each chapter, but please forgive me as I reacquaint myself with the writing process.

"Fancy seeing you here" quipped a familiar voice from the dark.  She knew that voice. She knew it well. But it had been a year since she heard it last.  "You'll have to fill me in on the new scum of Gotham."

  
"Dick?" He looked so different, she hardly believed the voice she knew came out of the man standing beside her.  Somehow he seemed taller, more confident.  His hair was longer, a black mess hanging over his ears; his new black attire was tight and clung to his body in all the right places and he had definitely been working out... her mind drifted.    
  
Finally regaining her bearings after the shock of seeing him again, Barbara continued, "You can't just show up here expecting everything to be as you left it, Dick.  You disappear without a trace, I didn't know if you were alive or dead..." She paused, turning away, trying to keep her emotions in check as her voice started to break.  She took a second to regain composure before finishing, her voice now calm and slightly detached.  "It's going to take some time to forgive you. If I can forgive you at all."  
  
He knew he was moving too fast.  Barbara Gordon, who moonlights as Batgirl, was the girl he had been seeing when he left Gotham abruptly over a year ago after a fight with his mentor, Bruce.  He stepped in front of her gaze. "How about I take you to dinner then tomorrow night?  We can catch up, as friends." a questioning half-grin spreading across his face.  
  
A little unwillingly, Barbara agreed, but she never could say no to that smile.  "Have you seen Bruce yet?" She asked gingerly, knowing it would be a rough subject to broach.  
  
"I, uh..." The question caught him off guard and this time it was he who turned away.  "No. I'm not ready to face him yet."  
  
She continued, "He loves you like a son. You know that, right?"  
  
"Yeah..." His voice trailing off as he flipped backwards off the rooftop, grabbing onto fire escapes and ledges until he was out of sight.  
  
She let in a little smile before going back on patrol.  "Show off."     
  
\----  
  
Barbara waited patiently at the table, beginning to wonder if he would actually show.  She was early, as usual, but the pit in her stomach made her wonder if she had made the right decision in coming here tonight.  After the former Boy Wonder's visit, she had told Batman she needed tonight off.  Luckily, Bruce wasn't the kind of guy to ask a lot of questions.  
  
The clock struck eight and her gaze lifted to the entrance.  A man clad in dark blue jeans that clung to his firm, muscular thighs and a white v-neck T-shirt that was almost sheer against his washboard abs, abs that were only being partially shielded by his black faux leather jacket, his hair slightly matted from the bike helmet held in his hand; stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the evening wear of those present at their former favorite date spot, The Waterfront on the river.  ' _Apparently his time away didn't teach him any manners.'_ she rolled her eyes slightly at the thought, but couldn't help but be appreciative of his attire.  
  
He smiled as reached her and she stood up to greet him with a nod as they both took to their chairs.  "So, how are things?" Dick asked trying to break the awkward silence that immediately fell over them.  
  
Smiling ever so slightly, she began warming up to him; it was really good to see him, after all.  "Just trying to be able to graduate on time.  The late nights are killing me!"  
  
Dick chuckled, knowing all too well what she was going through, having just graduated college before he left; but he didn't try to pull off a double major.  "You'll do fine, Barbara. You're a smart girl, er, woman." he corrected himself, finally realizing how much she had matured in his absence.  Her flowing red hair framed the perfect picture of a woman, not the girl he once knew.  Her light blue, sleeveless top revealed a gold heart shaped necklace he had given her on a Valentine's Day long ago.  He smiled and wondered if she still wore it all that time.  
  
"Thanks, Dick."  Her smile drifting away with her thoughts.  "So what have _you_ been doing this last year?"  She asked finally, yearning for an answer to the question that had plagued her mind in the early morning hours before she finally closed her eyes, wondering what could have kept him away from Gotham for so long, away from her.  
Dick hesitated for a moment; he could sense the state of unease behind her question.  He couldn't bring himself to tell her why he left.  Not yet.  "Well, what began as some time away turned into a trip around the world…"  He began to tell her the highlights of his travels: training with all the best fighters in exotic places all across the globe.  The rest would have to wait.    
  
\---  
  
Dinner date had stretched on longer than either of them had expected; The Waterfront getting read to close their doors for the night.  Although he knew Barbara could take care of herself and any trouble that may come her way, Alfred had raised him to be a gentleman and Dick insisted he walk Barbara the two blocks back to her apartment.  What he wasn't counting on was the near silence it would hold.  
  
"I had a really good time tonight." Dick spoke, a little sheepishly as they arrived at Barbara's door, his hands half in his pockets.   
  
"Me too." Barbara admitted, despite the hurt she felt lingering inside from his absence and the confusion her heart felt from his return.  She turned her gaze away from him slightly as she unlocked the door, but Dick still caught the flash of pain lingering behind her eyes.   
  
Slipping his hand around onto Barbara's cheek, he turned her around to face him.  Dick eyes bored deeply into hers.  "I've really missed you, Babs," he divulged in a heartfelt confession as he leaned in a little closer, his breath ghosting over her lips.   
  
She anticipated his move and let it happen; she loved Dick and had for some time.  It nearly killed her when he left, but she understood, she even saw it coming; she just didn't expect it to be for so long.  His kiss was tender, deep.  Feeling his touch after so long was almost too much for her to bear; her knees started to go weak.  Picking up on the cue, Dick put his free arm around her waist to steady her.  After a seeming lifetime of moments, they broke away from their kiss, unable to take their eyes off of one another.  
  
_Just one kiss and all was forgiven._  
  
Barbara took Dick's hand, leading him into her apartment, giving the door a forceful kick shut behind them.  Grabbing her face in his hands, Dick kissed her with a year's worth of pent up passion, his tongue grazing the corners of her mouth.  Barbara melted into him as her hands slid across the front of his chest, taking off his jacket, sliding off one arm at a time; his hands and lips only leaving their post long enough to remove each sleeve.  Grabbing the bottom of his t-shirt, she yanked it quickly over his head, throwing it to the ground.  Dick's hands slid down her body to the bottom of her shirt as he kissed her again, running his hands up her sides, pulling it off with a slow caress.  His fingers followed back down her shoulders, sliding her bra-straps down each arm then reaching around her back and letting it fall to the floor.  He paused for a moment, taking in the vision before him.    
  
The tips of his fingers curving around her jawline, he kissed her fiercely, his tongue slipping past her lips.  With their heat growing stronger, her hands make their way to the top of his pants, fumbling for the zipper, then sliding his final items of clothing down sensually with a raised leg.  Throwing his arm around her waist, he lifted her up, her legs wrapping around him instinctively as they take a few steps further into the next room, climbing onto her bed as he set her down gently beneath him.  Dick's lips flowed down to her neck, his hot breath igniting fire in all the right places.  He kissed his way to the top of her breast and down her stomach to the rim of her short black skirt, making her writhe with anticipation.  Fingers hooking the elastic just inside her hip bone, he slid down her skirt with the rest of her clothing, his mouth leaving a trail behind them.    
  
The look in his eyes laced with question as he stared up at her before making his final move.  Biting her bottom lip, Barbara nodded her consent and he wasted no time complying.  Sliding his body up hers, he claimed her mouth and her body in one swift motion.  Their eyes squeezed shut at their union, reveling in the moment at its beauty.  Reaching around to the back of his head, her eyes opened and her hands intertwined with his hair gripping it tightly.  Their foreheads pressed together, eyes locked into one another's, staring intently, deep into the other's soul; they made love slowly, exploring each other as if for the first time.    
  
Her other hand tightened around his back as he continued moving slowly inside, the friction sending pleasurable sensations up and down their spines, their limbs starting to tingle.  Inhaling sharply, Babs drew her lips up to meet his, gripping tighter in the soft strands of black hair, letting her eyes close as she rolled her hips up to meet him.  Dick groaned in response, allowing a hand to run gently down her side, snaking it around the small of her back as he pulled her into him sharply, delving deeper into her core.  Her lips released as she cried out in pleasure, the hand around his back digging deeper into his skin as their pace began to quicken, letting her leg below wrap around his waist, creating an even closer bond between their bodies.   His lips, now freed, moved to her neck, sucking just below her jawline; the hand in his hair now gripping his shoulder tightly as she tilted her head to allow his mouth free rein.  His ministrations hastening the build up of the tightly wound coil inside her.    
  
"Babs, I'm gonna…" Dick breathed heavily in her ear as she clenched tighter around his manhood.  Before he could finish his sentence, she cried out his name in ecstasy and he relinquished his control as he filled her, their lips meeting softly as they rode out their release.  
  
Dick kissed her forehead before he fell down beside her, completely spent; their faces turn to one another, Dick's face serious and solemn, he speaks with labored breath."Babs... I can't lose you again.  I... I love you.  That's part of the reason I left... I didn't want to be like Bruce, alone, cold.  I didn't want to turn into what he has become to do what he does.  I'm sorry I left, but I needed to figure out who I was as a man, not as Bruce's shadow.  I hope you can forgive me."  
  
"You won't ever lose me, Dick.  I love you.  I always have." she confessed in return, the sheen of sweat still glistening off her body, her eyes speaking with emotion.   
  
He smiled, kissing her again, lovingly, tenderly, knowing she was what had been missing in his life.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :-o This chapter contains a lemon right off the bat. Subsequent chapters will be a lot less citrus... for now. O:-)


	2. Call Me Nightwing

"Hey Alfred!" Dick greeted, hugging Alfred as he entered Wayne Manor for the first time in over a year.  Seeing Alfred made it still feel like home, even if nothing else did. 

"It's good to see you too, Master Dick." Alfred replied with a nod and a slight smile, the return of his hug betraying his calm exterior.   
  
Just then, Bruce Wayne entered into the room, shocked at who he saw - Dick Grayson, former Robin and adopted 'son'; although their difference in age would see them more as brothers.  At their last meeting things were said, things he regrets; Dick stormed out, leaving town without another word.  He kept a watchful eye on Dick for the first few months, but Dick caught on and eventually the trail was lost, as was his closest friend.  But Bruce would never let on to these feelings, so he greeted Dick with a simple nod.  
  
_'I don't know if I'm ready for this...'_ Dick thought to himself. "Oh, hey, Bruce" he said, running his hands through his hair nervously.  
  
"Should I have Alfred get your room ready?" Bruce asked noncomittaly, although Dick's room had been the same since he left.  His room was left untouched, other than a weekly dusting, awaiting his return.

"No, I won't be needing it anymore. I already have a loft downtown. I, uh, just stopped by to pick up some things."

"Very well. Good to see you, Dick." And with that, Bruce left the room, heading for the Bat Cave to get ready for his nightly rounds.  
  
"Glad to see nothing has changed here." Dick muttered under his breath, and went to attend to his task.  
  
\---  
  
As he was packing up the last of what he needed, which was very little for what would fit into his loft apartment, Alfred stood in the doorway holding up his old Robin uniform. "Will you be taking your evening suit with you, sir?"  
  
"No thanks, Alfred.  I have my own now." Unbuttoning his shirt a little so the blue and black of his uniform was showing through.  
  
"And what shall I call you, Master Dick?"  
  
"Call me Nightwing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this with chapter one since this one is a really short one, but I felt it was a good breaking point and needed to be its own chapter. I promise I'll post the chapters fast since they are mostly already written.


	3. Hey, Dummy!

_‘It was good to be back out in the Gotham night.  I grew up on these streets.  And it was even better to have Batgirl at my side again.’_ Dick reminisced, lost in thought.  "How much longer til these creeps show up, ya think?" Nightwing half smiled, his head resting on his hand, his impatience beginning to show.

"Word on the street was this was supposed to all go down two hours ago." Batgirl sighed slightly, growing a little impatient herself.  
  
"Maybe they changed their minds?" Nightwing joked, but hoping it was true.  "...Guess I spoke too soon."  
  
Just then two cars pulled up to the dock at Gotham Harbor.  The dock is shrouded in shadows this time of night, but using their eye wear to zoom in on the situation the two caped heroes can make out the silhouette of a man that appears to be holding a child.  
  
"Is that a kid with him?!" Batgirl gasped, clearly concerned.  
  
"That's no kid, it's a dummy!" Nightwing realized who they were up against: The Ventriloquist and his puppet, Scarface.    
  
With their earpieces turned up, they can barely make out the conversation below.  
  
\--  
  
"Hey Dummy, you sure this place is clear?"  
  
"Y-y-yes, Mr. Scarface.  This dock has been out of use for months."  
  
"It better be.  You, over there, git the chains off the door. "  
  
"Hey Boss," a mobster yelled from inside, "there's enough guns in here take out the whole city of Gotham!"    
  
\--  
  
"That's our cue." Nightwing swung into action with his grapple, with Batgirl right behind.  Spotted before they even reached the ground, mobsters poured out from the warehouse, fully armed with automatic weapons, and began to open fire.  Batgirl took out her initial target, quickly jumping to the right out of the range of fire.  Nightwing dove left, a bullet barely grazing his right side.   _‘Stupid, Dick.  That was an amateur move. You haven't been out of the game that long.’_ He chastised himself.    
  
Once they hit the ground the field was theirs.  The perfect team.  "Batgirl, on your right!" Nightwing yelled referring to the two mobsters with guns pointed in her direction.  
  
"Got it, Nightwing."  She smiled at his concern, but she was capable of taking care of herself.  She had been Bruce's partner in his absence and had taken on quite a few solo gigs of her own.  She took out the mobsters with a batarang to their trigger fingers, and a handspring into a split kick to both of their jaws.    
  
More gunmen emerged from the warehouse carrying semi-automatics; Nightwing and Batgirl taking shelter behind the Ventriloquist's car as they open fire.  
  
"They just keep coming." Batgirl breathed heavily, catching her breath.  
  
"Nothing we can't handle." Nightwing smirked, throwing two batarangs he plucked from Batgirl's belt, taking out two of the gunmen. "...Okay, might want to worry about that." Nightwing pointed as a mobster emerged with a rocket launcher in hand.  Throwing his arm around Batgirl's waist, Nightwing quickly took a dive off of the dock and into the water, pulling Batgirl under with him just as the car exploded into flames.    
  
\--  
  
"Nothing left but a cape." The mob head proclaimed to Scarface, pulling a piece of Batgirl's cape from the fiery wreckage.  Scarface's laugh echoed across the dock as the mobsters headed inside to complete their task.  
  
\--  
  
Moments later the duo emerges from the water in an opening under the dock.    
  
"That was a close one." Batgirl coughed, spitting water out of her mouth.    
  
"Yeah, too close. With all that artillery, one wrong move and we're toast.  There's gotta be another way in."  
  
They take a moment to survey the area, treading water.  
  
"There" Batgirl pointed and filled Nightwing in on the details with a whisper.  
  
\--  
  
Batgirl had spotted a dock that lead directly into an adjacent warehouse, accessible entirely underwater other than a chain link fence that was easy enough to break through. Finding their way through the empty building and onto the rooftop, they made their way unnoticed to the top of the building The Ventriloquist and his puppets had taken.    
  
"16 of them, two of us. Odds are in our favor." Nightwing smiled slyly, assessing the situation as they peer into a rooftop skylight.    
  
"Our best hope is stealth, taking them out one by one as they take shipments out to the truck.  There's only a few left in the building between loads. You take the two on the right, I'll take left." Batgirl dictated matter-of-factly, ignoring Dick's joke and getting down to business.  Cracking the window, they quietly jump onto some shipping boxes and do just that.  
  
"Hey, where'd Jimmy  & Sal go?" A thug wondered aloud and was quickly their next target.   
  
"Hey, weren't there more of these bozos when we started?" Scarface quipped outside the warehouse, wondering why less of his men are returning to the truck with the shipment.  "You morons better get to work." 

Before he could utter another word, Scarface was quickly met with a powerful kick from Batgirl's left boot, flying off The Ventriloquist's hand and into the wall.  
  
"I... I'm sorry Mister Scarface." The Ventriloquist stuttered, physically shaking as Batgirl cuffed him while Nightwing took out the remaining goons.  
  
"You're going to be sorry, Dummy!  You'll pay for messing this up!" Scarface yelled lifelessly from in the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one to bring a bit of humor and a little of the typical bat-world into the story. Each chapter gives a different feel, so keep on reading! ;)


	4. A Guiding Light

I almost forgot what a great team we make." Batgirl reminisced, sneaking into her apartment window with Nightwing from the fire escape.

  
"How could you forget teamwork like that?  Can't train for that kind of chemistry." Nightwing smiled playfully, his eyes on Barbara as she removed her Batgirl suit.    
  
"Can't let anyone see you in uniform, Dick." Barbara smirked seductively as she strutted her way over to him in nothing but her underwear and bra and began to remove it for him slowly.  Dick's eyes narrowed, liking where she was heading.  She paused at the wound on his side from the bullet earlier that night. "This could get infected.  Here, sit down." Her voice losing it's sultry tone, turning tender and nurturing as she sat him down gently on her bed.  She opened her dresser, lifting up the bottom of a drawer revealing a hidden compartment and retrieved her emergency kit she kept on hand for Batgirl's "rough nights".  Humming quietly to herself, Barbara wiped his wound with a wet washcloth, the dried blood slowly fading away.  Dick watched her intently, her eyes focused on gash in his side. She opened an alcohol swab and her eyes looked up to meet his in a silent warning of the sting to come.  To her surprise, Dick didn't even flinch, his eyes boring into hers with an emotion she couldn't quite read.  As she focused on stitching his wound she didn't notice his eyes glazing over and his face scrunching in pain, but not from the present, but a time alone - his battered body lying in the snow clinging to life and only one thought on his mind.  Snapping back to the present as Barbara tied off the last stitch, Dick swept Barbara up in his arms, falling back onto the bed holding her tightly.     
  
"I missed everything about this, so much.  The days weren't the same without you, the _nights_ weren't the same without you.  I feel like such an idiot for leaving you here.  I swear on my life, Babs, I will never leave you again!"  
Barbara opened her mouth to speak, but the pain behind Dick's eyes left her with no words. Sensing there was much he was still holding deep inside, she knew now was not the time to ask, so she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his head into her chest and held him tightly as they both fell asleep.  
  
\----  
  
Barbara rolled over, still in Dick's arms, as she opened her eyes, squinting to see the clock.  
  
"9:55?!" She blurted, jumping up out of bed.    
  
"Babs?" Dick mumbled still sleepy eyed.  
  
"I'm going to be late for class!" She began haphazardly tossing clothes for something to wear, throwing on a gray skirt and yellow sweater with mismatched knee high socks and grabbing her backpack.  "Lock up when you leave" she instructed kissing Dick and running out the door.  

Dicklaid there in bed for a moment before it dawned on him - staying the night at Barbara's wasn't his intention and he had nothing but his Nightwing uniform with him and it was broad daylight.  He sat up thinking for a moment before picking up the phone.  
  
"Hey Alfred, it's Dick.  Did I by chance leave any extra clothes at Wayne Manor?"  
  
\---  
  
A short time later there was a knock at the door.  Dick answering in the only civilian clothes he had- his boxers.  
  
"Oooo!" "Well Helloooo!" Dick heard from several doors down the hall with the girls across the hall just giggling.  
  
"Um, thanks Alfred, you're a life saver!" Dick blushed grabbing his clothes and quickly closing the door.  He dressed and headed out and Alfred offered to drive him home.  
  
"Should I be expecting calls from Miss Gordon's often, Master Dick?" Alfred asked in a slightly chastising tone once they were safe within the confines of the limo.  
  
"Sorry, Alfred.  I swear it's not what it looks like.  We just fell asleep, and I was unprepared.  It won't happen again."  Alfred nodded, accepting his apology.  "Alfred, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Of course, Master Dick."  
  
"...Do you think it's possible for people like us, doing what we do, to be happy?"  
  
"Why what do you mean, Master Dick?"  
  
"Bruce always keeps everyone at arms length.  Sometimes I wonder if he can even feel at all."  Dick sighed, wondering if that's what is in store for him.  
  
"Of course Master Bruce can feel.  He copes with his feelings in a different way.  By keeping the ones he loves at a distance, he feels he is keeping them safe.  It is a battle he struggles with every day.  But in the darkest of places, a man needs a light to guide him and remind him what he is fighting for."  
  
Dick sat for a moment, Alfred's words resonating deep within him. Alfred opened the door for him as they arrived at Dick's building.  Hugging him as he got out of the car, Dick said "Thanks, Alfred.  You always know just what I need to hear."  
  
Alfred smiled, patting him on the back.  
  
\----  
  
Barbara returned to her apartment building later that afternoon and was greeted in the hall by her neighbor and closest friend, Alyssa.  
  
"Hey Barbie, want to come over to my place for some pizza, wine, and chick flicks later tonight? "  
  
"I really hate when you call me that.  Can't tonight, Lys, sorry.  I have plans."  
  
"Ditching me again for the mystery man you have holed up in your apartment at night?  So who is he?" Alyssa teased.  
  
Barbara began to blush.  "You saw that, huh? That's Dick."  
  
"Dick Grayson, your ex?  Wow, has he changed!  So much for taking things slow..."  
  
"Yeah, I tried that- it didn't work out so well." Barbara confessed. "But you're right, he really has changed. .... I think he might be 'the one'".  
  
Alyssa's eyes opened a little wider, both contentment and shock on her face. "That must've been some night, girl!"  
  
"Believe me, it was!" Barbara gushed as the girls busted up into voracious laughter.


	5. Fears of the Fearless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while, a LONG while. I'm sorry!! I said I'd post these regularly and then I failed you. I had a baby last year (who we named Grayson after the man himself) and, well, he has taken up all my free time. Now that he's a little older, I can sneak in some "me" time here and there. I hope to not disappoint you again! I now present you with the long awaited chapter - enjoy!

Several nights passed and Gotham's work is never done, but the nights have been relatively quiet until tonight.

_"Attention all units: There has been a security breach at Arkham Asylum and several inmates are still missing. Proceed with extreme caution."_

The police scanner in Barbara's apartment blared as she was studying for her final the next morning - the last test standing between her and graduation. "Duty calls." She shrugged to herself, putting on her Batgirl uniform.

"Batgirl, it's Nightwing. There's a situation over at Arkham. I'm heading there now." She hears in her earpiece, climbing out the window.

"I'm on my way." Batgirl responds, starting up her motorcycle, heading towards Arkham.

\--

"Killer Croc and Victor Zsasz are still unaccounted for as far as we know, but there may be others." The warden responds to Nightwing's question about who or what they are dealing with. "Where's the Batman?"

"Busy." Nightwing replied, not knowing or caring for the actual answer.

"What'd I miss?" Batgirl asked as she arrived at the scene.

"Two missing inmates- Croc and Zsasz, maybe more. Probably best if we split up to cover more ground, but radio if you need anything." Nightwing answered, emphasizing his last word. Batgirl nodded her understanding and headed over to the east end of Arkham as Nightwing left for the west end. There's a lot of ground for the two of them to cover, so they needed to work swiftly. Tapping into Arkham's security lines, Nightwing heard that Zsasz had been spotted near the East end.

\--

"Batgirl, Zsasz has been sighted in your area." Nightwing warned, her com silent. "Batgirl, do you copy?" The old halls sometimes block the com signal through the damp stone walls, but he wasn't taking any chances.

\--

Always the detective much like her father and her mentor, Batgirl headed to Croc's cell to look for clues. This cell block held the worst of Gotham, many put here by Batman and even some by herself, her last staring at her menacingly.

"If it isn't the little girl wonder herself. We could have worked together, you and I. This is a woman's world and you're letting the BatMAN control your every move." Taunts come at her from a dark, green cell, leaves growing wild and a dim red light lights up her face as Batgirl passes.

"I'd never work with you Ivy. Save it for your plants." Batgirl quipped, continuing down the hall.

She arrived at Croc's cell without further incident and spoke with the guard covering the cell block.

"Were you here when Croc escaped?" She asked him.

"No, Darren was guarding this block then, but he just started yelling and screaming and they had to take him to the infirmary. That's when Croc broke loose."

Batgirl pondered for a moment, heading to the infirmary to get a closer look at Darren.

\--

An innocent guard, slashed at the throat, lying in a pool of blood. “Damn, dead. Zsasz must have been through here.  I'm getting close." Nightwing coughed, the air getting thin, pressing on.

\--

On her way to the infirmary, Batgirl ran into something unexpected; Victor Zsasz holding one of the Arkham doctors at knife point.

"Let her go!" Batgirl commanded, batarang in hand.

"You plan on taking her place? I have a spot right here for you." He pointed to the tally mark scars on his chest that mark the deaths of all his victims, one freshly cut mark still bleeding.

\--

Nightwing spotted spatters of blood on the ground. _“Zsasz has been this way.”_ He continued, hearing commotion in the next hall. Checking in every room, he found the source of the sound.

"Uuggnnnhh" a woman's voice sounded, laced with struggle as she tried to free herself. Nightwing's eyes opened wide at what appeared before him -- Batgirl with her back to Zsasz, a large knife to her throat.

"Let her go!" Nightwing commanded, trying not give away the fear in his voice.

"Or what?" Zsasz licked his lips. "Make a move and I'll kill her now. If not, maybe I'll play with her a few hours before I add her to my chest."

Nightwing's rage and terror grew exponentially, but he couldn't put Batgirl at risk. As if answering his silent prayer, he spotted an ally in a dark corner of the room behind Zsasz: Batman. Nightwing watched him, trying to remain a distraction, waiting for him to make his move.

Zsasz heard a noise from somewhere else in the room. "You moved." And with that the knife slid across her throat.

"NO!!" Nightwing dove towards them, catching Batgirl just before she hit the floor. She couldn't talk, the blood was rushing out her neck. She reached her hand up to touch his face and looked into his eyes as the last glimmer of hope left hers.

"Nightwing-" Batman came up from behind him touching his shoulder.

"YOU! YOU DID THIS! YOU STOOD THERE AND LET HER DIE!" He screamed, gently laying Batgirl's limp body on the ground, his uniform stained red with blood.

"Nightwing, you're-" Before he could finish, Nightwing's fist connected with Batman's jaw. You could hear the crack of the bones in Nightwing's hand from the force of the blow, but he felt no pain.

"I don't want to hurt you." Batman said, standing back up, to the otherwise dark and empty room, this section of Arkham evacuated for the staff's safety, a drop of blood on his lip.

Nightwing went for the punch again, tears of rage and sorrow in his eyes, but Batman countered, dodging the punch and letting Nightwing stumble into a medical table, knocking them both to the ground. His emotions made him careless, like a drunk at a bar fight, but it didn't matter to him - nothing mattered.

Nightwing stood again, his escrima sticks out this time. He ran towards Batman, screaming in anguish, but again Batman escaped him and he felt a sharp stabbing sensation in his back as he stumbled and fell. The room started to spin. He turned over to try to stand and to see Batman standing still, the rest of the room empty. His eyes crossed the doorway to see Batgirl standing there, dragging a cuffed and unconscious Zsasz behind her as she dropped him onto the floor. "Everything okay in here?"

"Batgirl?!" Nightwing's voice heavy with emotion. He stood up, stumbling from the fall and the effects of the sedative Batman shot into his back.

Batman stealthily made his exit to continue in search of Killer Croc, his assistance no longer needed, picking up the unconscious Zsasz on his way out to return him to his cell.

Batgirl rushed over to Nightwing to help him stand and he threw his arms around her unexpectedly in an embrace.

"Dick, are you okay?" She whispered in his ear, knowing they had the room to themselves.

"I thought I lost you. It felt so real." His grip on her growing tighter as he rested his face in the crook of her neck

"Batgirl, I found a trace of Scarecrow's fear toxin coming out of one of the vents, but it's mutation is like nothing I have seen before. Take the Batmobile and get Nightwing out of here. Stay with him until the toxin wears off." Batman voiced over their earpiece communication.

"You got it." Batgirl replied, helping Nightwing steady himself as they headed to the Batmobile.

\---

By the time they reached the Batcave Nightwing was out cold, the sedative taking hold. Barbara went around to the passenger side to help get Dick upstairs, but lifting her partners's dead weight was harder than she imagined. Alfred, who was helping Batman with information from the bat computer, noticed her struggle and came over to her for assistance.

"Is Master Dick alright?"

"He was gassed with a new mutated fear toxin his body wasn't immune to yet. It hit him hard, so Bruce knocked him out with a heavy sedative. Help me get him to his old room, Alfred?"

"Of course Miss Barbara."

\----

It had taken a full day and a half for Dick to awaken. He opened his eyes, squinting from the sun shining in his window, It felt just like when he was a boy and Alfred would wake him up for school.

"Good morning, Master Dick. Well, afternoon by now." Alfred said in his usual tone, removing the now warmed but once cool washcloth from Dick's forehead. "You gave Miss Barbara quite a scare, young man."

"Babs?!" Dick questioned looking around for her, remembering the nightmare he had seen. "Where is she?!"

"Miss Barbara sat with you all night and most of the day. She said she would be back later this evening."

"I only remember bits and pieces," Dick said grabbing his head, "but the nightmare seemed more real than anything Scarecrow has ever thrown at me before. If that stuff gets out into Gotham..." Dick trailed off in thought, but was quickly interrupted.

"You're awake!" Barbara smiled entering the room, tossing down her bags and sitting on the bed, throwing her arms around the shirtless former Boy Wonder. Dick held onto her tightly in return, trying to suppress Scarecrow's visions from his mind. "Sorry I wasn't here when you woke up. My professor let me take the final I missed yesterday morning- I passed! You are now looking at a college graduate." Barbara grinned proudly.

"Congrats, Babs!" Dick smiled, thinking of all she had accomplished despite her 'night job' and all the hardships that came along with it. But Babs has always been the kind of girl who could overcome anything you put in front of her... "Let's celebrate!" He said enthusiastically, trying to get out of bed.

"Nuh uh" She protested, putting her index finger on his chest and pushing him gently back into bed. "You need to rest. There will be plenty of time for celebrating when you are well." ...and she always put everyone before herself.

Babs sat next to Dick in bed, never leaving his side as they talked and laughed well into the night, her falling asleep in his arms. Dick didn't sleep a wink that night, but watched her sleep beside him, saying a silent prayer that his nightmares stay only nightmares, and a vow that he would be the one to keep them that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably one of my favorite chapters. I had stopped writing for a while and had looked back at chapter 3 and laughed, realizing I needed to bring more seriousness to the story and this what I came up with. Hope it was worth the wait!


	6. A Stinky Situation

_'It's strange seeing Gotham so quiet. This part of town has been known to bring out the worst in people, but even the criminals are staying away. What has gotten them so scared?'_ Dick thought, staring out into the empty streets, deciding to call it a night.

His plans to meet up with Barbara were quickly thwarted when shouting was heard down below.

"Freeze, dirtbag!" The first officer yelled, pointing his gun towards the thug coming out of the sewage treatment plant.

 _'Not the first place I'd expect a robbery, but this is Gotham.'_ Nightwing chuckled lightly to himself, staying close in case there was trouble.

A second officer pulled up, his gun out as well and pointed at the suspect.

Nightwing noticed the suspect had something in his hand, a red button ready to be pressed. Nightwing opened his mouth to warn the officers, but it was too late. He prepared, expecting an explosion, but the air was silent. Bewildered he scanned the area looking for whatever was summoned by the red button when he noticed a gas billowing out of the sewers between the suspect and the officers. He dove off the roof towards the scene.

The officers eyes grew wide, their bodies began to shake. Their focus soon turned away from the suspect and onto each other, their shaking hands pointed at each other.

"NO!" Nightwing yelled.

<BANG!> <BANG!>

He was too late. He glanced for a moment at the suspect getting away. Grabbing the radio from one of the police cars he radioed dispatch, "Officers down at 10924 Enterprise Dr. in front of the Gotham Sewage Treatment Plant." He threw the radio down and ran to the first officer trying to stop the bleeding from his chest. He ripped the officers sleeve, balling it up and pressing it to the open wound, the officer's eyes still wide and shaking from fear and pain.  
He put the officers hands over the wound.

"Hold this to stop the bleeding." He commanded sternly as he went to help the other officer. The second officer wasn't so lucky. He shot first causing the other officer to miss. His neck was bleeding profusely. Nightwing held his hand to the wound trying to stop the bleeding. The officer reached up and grabbed Nightwing's uniform, staring at him with fear and pain in his eyes. "It'll be okay. Help is on the way." Nightwing assured him.

A few moments later Gotham EMTs arrived and took over.

Nightwing looked down, blood on his hands, the realization of what had transpired hitting him at last. He needed to leave before more officers arrived. He disappeared into the night.

\----

Two nights had passed without any other incidents. Nightwing sat crouched on a rooftop near the sewage plant, watching over the city.

"You're a hard one to get a hold of these days." Batgirl remarked, sitting down beside him on the roof, her legs hanging over the edge.

He shook his head for a second, wondering how she had snuck up beside him without his noticing. "I'm sorry, Babs." He said sincerely. "I've had a lot on my mind."

She looked over at him. "I heard about the officers the other night." She started gingerly. "Officer O'Hare said on the news that he wanted to thank the man in black for saving his life. His wife and two boys wanted to thank him as well." She smiled at him, hoping to lift his mood.

"While Officer Perez's family plans his funeral." He seethed, standing up quickly, frustrated with himself. "I should have acted sooner. I should have seen the signs!"

Barbara stood beside him and put her hand on his shoulder. "You can't stop them all, Dick. You are not responsible for the actions of the madmen of this city."

Nightwing sighed, getting ready to jump off the rooftop.

Batgirl grabbed his arm and turned him towards her. "Will I see you later tonight?"

"Not tonight, Babs. I just need some time alone." And with that she let go and he jumped off the edge.

Batgirl sighed to herself and watched him until he was out of sight.

\----

Another night had passed and no sign of the man from the sewage plant.

"Nightwing, I need your help."  The voice came over his com.

 _'Batman?!'_ His mind questioned, wondering how he tapped into his secure line and how long he had been listening.

The voice continued. "There have been several reports of citizens having hallucinations on the East end of town. I need help with crowd control while I figure out what Scarecrow is planning."

Nightwing thought to himself for a moment. "The sewers!" He exclaimed. "The officers the other night were trying to stop a man who broke into the sewage treatment plant. Why didn't I see it sooner?!"

"I'll check it out." Batman responded and with that the com line was silent.

It was all coming together now in his mind. He had been tracking a new set of faces in town for the last three nights in relation to Officer Perez's murder and it had all been leading to this moment.

"Batgirl, I need your help. In the Batcave-" Nightwing started on his com, but was quickly interrupted.

"Already on it, Nightwing." she replied, being filled in by Batman on what was happening.

"Thanks. I think I may know where Scarecrow is hiding. I'm headed there now."

"Dick... Be careful."

"I will." With that the engine of his motorcycle purred and he sped off to the abandoned part of town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter one, so I gift it to you quickly because you deserve it. Now we're getting somewhere with this frequent posting! I will try my best to post on Fridays from now on.


	7. Sea of Red

This end of town has been desolate for years. Many politicians and good hearted citizens have tried to revitalize the area, but their efforts were all in vain. Something about this area reeked of destruction. Even the homeless and the crackheads have left it for ruins.

A small light gleamed from an old warehouse window; the only light he had seen for two blocks aside from the street lamps. Nightwing stopped his bike a few buildings away and there was now an eerie silence in the air. He surveyed the building for an entrance and found a freshly broken, unboarded window on the south side of the building and he made his way in.

The building smelled of urine and feces - squatters had been here some time ago, but were long gone. As he moved closer he could sense the faint smell of gasoline and hear the hum of a generator growing louder with each step. As he approached the sparsely guarded room he could spot the Scarecrow sitting at a television watching the panic ensue on the news as more people were infected by the fear gas emanating from the sewer grates. The two goons were no match for Nightwing's stealth and he took them out with ease. As he approached the Scarecrow, his head erupted and the room quickly filled with gas. Nightwing coughed, searching for an exit.

A voice came on over a speaker in the corner of the room. "I expected the Bat, but you'll have to do. He'll certainly come when he sees what I have done with you."

Nightwing managed to get himself to a staircase leading to the roof, stumbling up the stairs he slammed into the door with all his might. Breaking it open, he fell to his hands and knees, his mind a jumbled mess, the world seeming almost liquid with a terrifying creature standing just out of reach, staring at him. His arms gave way and he could feel his face against the cold rooftop before his eyes had closed.

~~  
"Excuse me, I'm looking for Master Chen"

"Who are you? How do you know of Master Chen?" The man, seemingly agitated, questioned in his native Chinese tongue.

"My name is John Tanner." Dick replied in Chinese, protecting his true identity. "A man in the village at the foot of the mountain said I could find him here. I came a long distance to seek his teachings. I can pay a large sum in yen."

"Come with me." The Chinese man replied leading Dick into the massive temple that stood before him. Once inside he was immediately surrounded by hundreds of ninjas all dressed in black. Dick dropped his bag and took his fight stance ready for battle.

A very old but lively looking Chinese man uttered a command that parted the sea of ninjas so that he had a pathway straight to Dick. "That is no way to treat our guest." he said to his followers in English with a thick Chinese accent. He continued, "Welcome. I am Master Chen."

\--

For months he had trained with Master Chen. The art of the Chinese ninja was not as common as the Shinobi of Japan, but they were not to be taken lightly. Master Chen was known only to the elite underground of warriors and an outsider like Dick has never been accepted before into their clan.

\--

One evening while training alone after hours, Dick was approached by Master Chen.

"It appears you are not who you say you are, Mr. Tanner. Tell me, who do you work for?"

"You must be misinformed, Master Chen. I come only to learn." Dick stated calmly, sizing up the situation unfolding around him.

“Zài jiàn, Mister Tanner.”

Dick was quickly surrounded by Rěnzhě much like when he first arrived, but this time the command from Master Chen was different. “Bǎ tā zhì sǐ”. He could only speculate at it’s meaning: “Put him to death.”

Utilizing all of his previous training from Master Chen, the Bokator he studied with Master Tep in Cambodia, Capoeira he took from the streets of Brazil, Keysi he trained in with Maestro Domínguez in Spain, and the Eskrima style he learned in the dark corners of the Philippines; he took on hundreds of the Rěnzhě. Fighting 4 or more warriors at any given time, he got up again and again, but there was just too many of them. He fought until he could no longer move, every limb bruised or broken. Restrained by several of the Rěnzhě, he was drug to the doors of their temple guise and hurled over the edge. Tumbling down the mountain side he collided with rocks and mounds of ice and snow on his descent.

Lifeless Dick laid now in the blood stained snow, his breaths shallow and weak; his body ready to give in to the cold, the excruciating pain. As the blackness began to envelop him, he started to see flashes of red- A red sea of curls flowing in the breeze of a warm summer day, ruby lips formed into a perfect smile, the echoes of their laughter in the distant realm of his mind. His lips. quivering as they took shape, "Babs."

His eyes opened, staring to the stars. He began to roll to his side, the pain stabbing deeper with his every movement. He could see the mountain village in the distant haze His legs trembled as he made an attempt to stand, collapsing back into the snow. He would not give up. He tried again, holding up the weight of his body with only his right arm, his left too shattered to be of any use; he stuck out his right leg, and then his left. He stood for a moment, regaining his balance. He took his first step. Reaching out his arm to the distant vision, he felt his fingers clench...  
~~

Dick’s eyes opened wide, snapping out his stupor, his hand now tight around the Scarecrow's neck. Shock and anger displayed with his expression, Scarecrow manages to choke out a few words, "How are you not cowering with fear?! My super toxin has brought the strongest of men to their knees!"

"Oh, I've already had a little taste of your toxin the night you escaped from Arkham." Nightwing confessed. "It just took my body a few moments to adjust to the assumingly higher dose I just inhaled. But thanks to my immune system’s response to the first dose, Batman was able to synthesize an anti-toxin from my blood and it is being given to your latest victims as we speak."

"No! This strand was supposed to be incurable!" Scarecrow shrieked in frustration, starting to lose consciousness as the grip tightens around his throat.

Just then, Batgirl emerges from the building with several of the G.C.P.D. and the S.W.A.T team.

"Batman was able to stop the gas-bomb, and I administered the anti-toxin to all who were affected. They are on their way to Gotham General now." She reports while Nightwing hands Scarecrow over to the police who take him into custody, leaving Batgirl and Nightwing alone on the rooftop.

Nightwing gazes out over the empty streets from the edge of the rooftop with Batgirl joining him at his side. They watch below as Scarecrow is thrust into a black police van, the handling officers all appropriately donning gas masks. The officer beats on the side of the van to signal the prisoner is secure and the van drives off towards Arkham. One by one the police cars disappear into the distance leaving a peaceful silence as Nightwing and Batgirl stare out at the sun just beginning to peak over the horizon.

"Well, this may not be the where I had imagined, but the when couldn't be more right..." Dick said under his breath, more to himself than to her, but she heard and it left a questioning look in her eyes. Batgirl turned to him, his eyes twinged with nervousness and something else she couldn't quite read. Their eyes met and his hands found hers.

"When I left Gotham, I didn't have a plan. I just knew I needed to get away for a while, blow off a little steam. When I was out there, things got out of hand, way out of hand. There were times I didn't think I'd make it back. And when my eyes closed for that final goodbye, there was only one thing I could think about, one thought on my mind - you, Barbara. I got up that moment and I fought so that I might see your face one more time." He reached up, removing her mask, a slight smile appearing on his face as her red hair flowed in the morning breeze. He pulled off his mask and took a small black box out of his suit as he got down on one knee, presenting the contents of the box. Barbara’s hand touched her lips. "I love you, Barbara Eileen Gordan, and I will continue to fight every day if it means I get to see you at the end. Will you marry me?"

She stared down at him, the shock wearing off, and pulled the glove off of her left hand. "Yes, Dick, Yes, I'll marry you." A tear forming in her eye. He placed the ring on her finger and stood up, grabbing her face in his hands and sealed it with a kiss that burned brighter than the rising sun.

Not another word was said as he pulled her mask back over her head, and she put back on his, and they left hand in hand, the smiles never leaving their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I lied before- THIS is my favorite chapter. I feel like I wrote the story for this moment (but really I wrote it because of dreams I had about the first chapter and the last chapter of the story). Hope you enjoyed my mushy gushy side. Haha. More love and adventure coming soon!


	8. The Importance of Friendship (part 1)

As the months passed, Nightwing and Batgirl spent their evenings mostly apart keeping watchful eyes on Gotham; while Dick and Babs spent their mornings together and their afternoons planning their wedding.  Dick would run into Bruce from time to time, the subtle scheming of his bride-to-be unbeknownst to him, causing his mind to wander to a time once lost... or was it?   
  
\----   
  
Dick twiddled his thumbs as he watched across the table in awkward silence amidst the low but constant chatter of his surroundings, his nervousness clearly showing.   
  
"So, Bruce, I'm sure you've heard from Barbara by now about our engagement?"   
  
"Yes. Yes, I have and I've been meaning to congratulate you!" Bruce's overenthusiastic front clearly showing amongst the crowded restaurant. Dick was beginning to wonder if maybe this wasn't the best location for what he was trying to say. "Congratulations, Dick!  You and Barbara make a beautiful couple."   
  
"Thank you." Dick replied sincerely.  Preparing himself, Dick sighed and cleared his throat before he continued.  "Bruce, I know we haven't exactly been on the best of terms since I left; but when I thought about who I wanted to stand beside me at Barbara and my wedding, there was no choice in my mind.  Would you be my best man?"

Bruce was taken slightly aback by Dick's unexpected request and was actually speechless for a brief moment.  He and his now grown ward rarely spoke outside of "work" since his return, and even those were few and far between.  Regaining his bearings, Bruce was finally able to reply. "Of course, Dick. I would be honored."   
  
A sigh a relief came over Dick with his reply. "Thank you, Bruce. It means a lot."

The two continued their dinner in idle chit chat, slowly releasing the tension that had formed over the last few years and an unspoken forgiveness for all that had gone on between them.   
  
\----

“You seem in good spirits today!” Barbara's former college classmate and best friend, Alyssa, remarked as the grinning face of her friend practically beamed across the table at her in the dimly lit coffee shop.

Barbara just continued to smile.  “I miss this place.  I haven't been here since the week before finals.”

“Seems like forever ago, doesn't it? I mean, it’s only been a few months, but we used to come here almost every day!” Alyssa reminisced with her then let out a sigh.  “I miss ya, Barbie.”

Barbara let out a sigh herself.  “I really wish you would stop calling me that.  I miss you too, Lyss.  I'm sorry I've been so M.I.A.  I've just been… busy.”

That was no lie.  Patrol at night has gotten steadily busier over the last few months, making Gotham’s heroine wonder just what this town was up to now; between that, finding time for her fianceé, and wedding planning, every second of her life has been booked.  But this was an important task that could not be put off. 

“When you hear the reason for my absence, I hope you can forgive me.” A knowing smile started to spread across Barbara's face as she brought her left hand out from under the table, a hand she kept strategically out of view from her friend until this moment. 

Alyssa didn't even allow her to speak as she jumped up from the table with a squeal, capturing the attention of the early afternoon coffee drinkers around her.  “I knew it!  I knew the tabloids were true soon as I saw it!”

The red head let out another exasperated sigh. “Ugh! Seriously? How do they find out these things?”

“Well when Dick Grayson, one of the top bachelor's in Gotham, decides to get hitched to the police chief's daughter, word spreads fast.

“I'm sorry, Lyss. I was hoping to be the one to tell you.  But, I bet they didn't spoil this.”  The last sentence she mumbled under her breath, causing her best friend to give her a quizzical look. “Lyssa, it would mean everything to me if you would be my maid of honor.”

The squeals from across the table started again and soon she was nearly knocked out of her chair from the force of the arms thrown around her. 

“Of course, Barbie! How could I disappoint my bestie?” 

Barbara smiled once again. _ 'At least some part of my life feels normal.’  _ She thought to herself, realizing just how much she missed the grounding presence of the person wrapped around her.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shortie, but a good breaking point for what's to come. I only had notes written from here on out, but I'll try my best to keep writing a chapter a week during my kiddo's nap time. I thought I originally was almost done with this story, but I've gotten some new inspiration and ideas for chapters to add. I hope you will continue to enjoy my work as much as I enjoy writing it.


End file.
